spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Attack!
Alien Attack! is a The Further Adventures Of SpongeBob episode. Plot Patrick and SpongeBob mess with Sandy's machine sending Squidward to the moon and lands in a moon village. Story Squidward is having a tan outside his house as it is a Sunday and he is off.But meanwhile at Sandy Tree Dome SpongeBob and Patrick are playing with Sandy's machine but Sandy says it can launch a rocket.Squidward see's the rocket that is about to launch so he go's to see it but then he gets one of his tentacles trapped in one of the strings activated to it so it doesn't launch but Patrick presses a big red button shooting Squidward to space.Meanwhile the alien agent Junior is fighting his evil father,Waqt who's in his mini UFO blasting lasers at Junior who is fighting the UFO outside.Squidward tied to the rocket crashing into the UFO causing Waqt to go though a escape pod away from the fight scene and to a space Mc Asteroids .Squidward is then knocked out and giving a water helmet by Junior and then drifted towards the moon.Squidward wakes up in a bed in a moon house.Juniour and his uncle,David say who they are and say to Squidward he just stopped Waqts plan.They say there looking for new recruits for Squidward dosen't want to and escapes.The two aliens run after him in a epic chase scene. Meanwhile on Earth, Sandy says to SpongeBob and Patrick that Squidward could be dead making the two cry. Sandy doesn't care but Mr.Krabs comes in and learns the news then shouts at Sandy cause he needs a cashier and can't be bothered to hire one.Sandy then sigh's and gets to work making a teleportation device.In the Mc Asteroids Waqt is eating a Happy Meal as he says "Happy Meals! Pure Evil!" then sees the wreck rocket Squidward had and a light bulb appers on his head as he has a idea.Squidward is still running but then sees a wrecked UFO with a magnet caring the space craft.Waqt says if Squidward helps with his evil plan he'll rebuild his rocket,Squidward then accepts and a metal hand picks him up and is carried by the UFO to the other side of the moon.Junior then go's to his apartment to think of a plan but is stopped by Mary,a king-hearted girl who's in love with Junior.Junior suddenly comes up with a plan and tells it to David,Smoke Bombs! he then realises that he knows there names and have never met them.At Waqts lair he opened the top of his house as his plan was ready,he had created a giant ray gun that could melt David (The King) making him king.Waqt needed Squidward to control it but he realised he could use it to melt SpongeBob and Patrick and maybe Mr.Krabs.He points it at them then Waqt presses the button but Sandy folds a metal plate covering them that shoots it at Mary's flower she prepared for Junior.Junior comes into with David ready to fight Waqt.They shoot a smoke bomb but Waqt falls asleep on the button.David pushes Squidward and Junior towards himself and sacrifices himself (Causing Waqt lair to melt) then after the lair melts with David as well Waqt wakes up and finds out he has won and it flash forwards to him sitting on a throne. Squidward and Junior land in Sandy's Treedome so Sandy gives up on making the rescue rocket and Mr.Krabs ask Squidward to go to work and Patrick adopts Junior as a pet so Junior puts on a annoyed face.SpongeBob puts on his hat and go's to work as Junior see's David ghost waving. Trivia * This is the first appearance of David, Junior, Waqt, and Mary. Culture Refences * This has a similar plot of Stuck On The Moon. * McAsteroids is a refence to McDonald's. Category:Episodes Category:Da king of SpongeBob Fans Category:2016 Category:Comedy Category:Sci-Fi